Take-Along Wiki
'Welcome To The Take-Along Wiki' This is a Wiki on Take-Along. Take-Along started production in 2002 and was replaced by "Take-N-Play" in 2010. Thomas & Friends Adventures started in 2017. Collectable Railway started in 2014 who had the Fisher Price and Diacast Metal. Their Wheels are Plastic and Not Removeable. The 2002 Model First had Their Magnets who are Metal. The 2017 Model First Had Hooks who Rotate side to side. The Pamplets have a Box Who is Removed and Sold. The Years 2002-2009 had Thomas Take along Cards.The Years have Dates of Mattel Years *2002 *2003 *2004 *2005 *2006 *2007 *2008 *2009 *2010 *2011 *2012 *2013 *2014 *2015 *2016 *2017 *2018 'What You Can Find' Here, you can find information about Take-Along, and its items. Feel free to add and edit pages! Don't be shy! But before you do, read the rules. Characters Engines *[[Thomas|'Thomas']] *[[Edward|'Edward']] *[[Henry|'Henry']] *[[Gordon|'Gordon']] *[[James|'James']] *[[Percy|'Percy']] *[[Toby|'Toby']] *[[Duck|'Duck']] *[[Donald|'Donald']] *[[Douglas|'Douglas']] *[[Donald and Douglas|'Donald and Douglas']] *[[Oliver|'Oliver']] *[[Emily|'Emily']] *[[Bill|'Bill']] *[[Ben|'Ben']] *[[Bill and Ben|'Bill and Ben']] *[[Stepney|'Stepney']] *[[Arthur|'Arthur']] *[[Harvey|'Harvey']] *[[Lady|'Lady']] *[[Neil|'Neil']] *[[Big City Engine|'Big City Engine']] *[[Class 40|'Class 40']] *[[Fergus|'Fergus']] *[[Murdoch|'Murdoch']] *[[Spencer|'Spencer']] *[[Molly|'Molly']] *[[Neville|'Neville']] *[[Rosie|'Rosie']] *[[Whiff|'Whiff']] *[[Billy|'Billy']] *[[Stanley|'Stanley']] *[[Hank|'Hank']] *[[Flora|'Flora']] *[[Hiro|'Hiro']] *[[Charlie|'Charlie']] *Bash *Dash *Ferdinand *Scruff *Belle *Flynn *Winston *Stafford *Stephen *Catlin *Connor *Porter *Gator *Timothy *Marion *Samson *Glynn *Logan *Sam *Ryan *Skiff *Ashima *Vinnie *Axel *Yong Bao *Shane *Gina *Raul *Frieda *Rajiv *Carlos *Hurricane *Merlin *Theo *Lexi Diesels *[[Diesel|'Diesel']] *Daisy *[[Mavis|'Mavis']] *[[D199|'D199']] *Derek *[[Arry|'Arry']] *[[Bert|'Bert']] *[[Arry and Bert|'Arry and Bert']] *[[Diesel 10|'Diesel 10']] *[[Salty|'Salty']] *[[Dennis|'Dennis']] *Dart *Den *Norman *[[Paxton|'Paxton']] *[[Sidney|'Sidney']] *Philip *Ivan *Etienne *Hugo *Frankie Narrow Gauge *[[Skarloey|'Skarloey']] *[[Rheneas|'Rheneas']] *[[Sir Handel|'Sir Handel']] *Falcon *[[Peter Sam|'Peter Sam']] *Stuart *[[Rusty|'Rusty']] *[[Duncan|'Duncan']] *[[Duke|'Duke']] *[[Freddie|'Freddie']] *[[Mighty Mac|'Mighty Mac']] * *[[Victor|'Victor']] *Luke *Millie Culdee Fell Railway *[[Culdee|'Culdee']]' ' Aresdale Railway *[[Mike|'Mike']] *[[Rex|'Rex']] Rolling Stock *[[Annie and Clarabel|'Annie and Clarabel']] *[[Hernietta|'Henrietta']] *[[Troublesome Truck|'Troublesome Truck']] *MailCar *[[Sodor Line Caboose|'Sodor Line Caboose']] *[[Tidmouth Milk Tanker|'Tidmouth Milk Tanker']] *[[Rock Hopper Car|'Rock Hopper Car']] *[[Sodor Magic Mining Car|'Sodor Magic Mining Car']] *[[Fuel Tankers|'Fuel Tankers']] *Musical Caboose *[[Hector|'Hector']] *[[The Breakdown Train|'The Breakdown Train']] *[[The Chinese Dragon|'The Chinese Dragon']] *[[Rocky|'Rocky']] *[[Toad|'Toad']] *[[Jack Jumps In Movie Car|'Jack Jumps In Movie Car']] *Bubble Tanker *Poppin' Popcorn Car *Scrap Monster Special Models * LBSC Thomas * Streamlined Thomas * Shooting Star Gordon * Busy Bee James * Chocolate Percy * Patchwork Hiro * Streamlined Emily * Stanley in Space * Sea Soaked Victor * Victor Comes to Sodor * Pirate Salty Packs *[[Jack Jumps In Collector Pack|'Jack Jumps In Collector Pack']] *Lift and Load Cargo Crew *Sodor's Green Team *Salty with the Ocean Cars *Harvey's Heavy Hauler *Down at the Docks *Thomas' New Trucks *Thomas's Favorite Friends *Sodor Celebration *Racing Train Maker *Monster Train Maker Roadway *[[Bertie|'Bertie']] *[[Sir Topham Hatt's Car|'Sir Topham Hatt's Car']] *[[Terence|'Terence']] *[[Trevor|'Trevor']] *[[George|'George']] *[[Thumper|'Thumper']] *[[Harold|'Harold']] *[[Bulgy|'Bulgy']] *[[Elizabeth|'Elizabeth']] *[[Butch|'Butch']] *[[Lorry 1|'Lorry 1']] *[[Jack|'Jack']] *[[Alfie|'Alfie']] *[[Mr. Percival's Car|'Mr. Percival's Car']] *[[Mr. Percival|'Mr. Percival']] *[[Madge|'Madge']] *[[Kevin|'Kevin']] *[[Patrick|'Patrick']] *[[Kelly|'Kelly']] *[[Jeremy|'Jeremy']] *[[Isobella|'Isobella']] *[[Byron|'Byron']] *[[Max and Monty|'Max and Monty']] *[[Ned|'Ne']] Sets *[[Tidmouth Sheds|'Tidmouth Sheds']] *Turntable Talking Engines * Talking Thomas * Space Thomas * Talking Edward * Talking Henry * Talking Gordon * Talking James * Dino James * Talking Percy * Robot Percy * Talking Toby * Talking Emily * Talking Salty * Talking Diesel * Pirate Diesel * Talking Diesel 10 Lights and Sounds Engines * Lights and Sounds Diesel Category:Browse Category:Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Diesel Engines Category:Characters Category:Circle Faces Category:Square Faces Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Season 16 Category:Season 17 Category:Season 18 Category:Season 19 Category:Season 20 Category:North Western Railway Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Season 21 Category:Male Engines Category:2017 Category:Female Engines Category:Males Category:Females Category:NWR Category:SCC Category:TOR Category:CGI Category:Season 22 Category:Railway Series Category:Television Category:Take Along Engines Category:Thomas And friends take along play-scenes Category:Railway Series Only Category:Television Only Category:2018